The Changeling
by Beastial Moon
Summary: In which the descendents of Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless are part Dragon, a dark secret kept from the rest of society. 300 years later, the Green Death corrupts one of them and his best friend must fight him to keep Berk safe. Rated for lang. Ch14 is up.
1. Prologue

The Changeling

Prologue.

**For those of you who have read this so far without this chapter, this are just extra. I thought it would bring in the reader better than my last fist chapter, as well as setting up the rest of the story much better. For those of you who are new to this story, just read on and tell me what you think of it!**

"What's wrong with her, Hiccup?" she asked

"I don't know, Astrid." he replied. "In all my years, I have never seen anything like her."

The subject of their discussion, Vanessa Haddock, was currently upstairs screaming. A new affliction had been brought upon her being, sending her into fits of terror and convulsions. Not to mention the hideous growths all around her body. Only Gothi, the village's elder, knew of healing herbs that could possibly help, and even she was at a loss of words for the child.

Gothi looked up from her book of potions, and sighed. The two of them, so very in love, were also so very deep in their pain. It seemed to be the God's will to hurt them time and time again, but this was going to be the most Tragic. They were to lose their only daughter – the only heir to the Haddock reign. Gothi could see into the future and knew it was necessary, but how was she to tell them this? The Gods weren't intentionally cruel… some things just needed to happen.

This transmogrification was one of them. They all agreed that since Vanessa would never be a fit subject for the Chieftainship, the honor would fall instead upon Snotlout's son, Fartlout. An unfortunate predicament and the end of a long-standing reign. Hiccup had slain the Red Death, united Dragons and Vikings, survived Hyperion attacks* and had saved the world – possibly the universe – countless times over. But through all of it, none close to him ever died. They came close, but they held on.

This – this wasn't death. It was torture for her. And she would live out the rest of her life like this – thing.

Gothi got up onto her wobbling cane and waddled over to them. "There's nothing else I can do," she told them. "I've managed to slow the process and make it hurt much less, but I'm afraid that's all I can do. It's in Odin's hands now." Gothi could see both of them cursing Odin as she spoke. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and with a silent shuffle she hurried out the door. The only sound made was the quiet creak of the door opening and shutting, leaving the Rider and the Valkyrie alone in their pain. Their only comfort was the dark of the room, their heavily burdened tears and their daughter's screams.

Gothi passed Toothless down the steps. The Night Fury, an essential part to Hiccup and Berk's life, watched her expectantly. The big eyes showed sadness, and yet a certain knowledge in them as well.

"Look after her." She said. She gave a small pat on his large head, to which he humbled himself. He had learned long ago that the Elder deserved of his utmost respect, and she had never, ever shown him reason not to believe that.

And he swore upon his last breath, he would watch the family line.

**300 years later**

The child jumped over a log. The tree, uprooted, had been a popular place for dragons to scratch their claws. Grooves and markings were mismatched all over the fallen tree. The little boy continued to play, mud soaking all over his clothes. In no time at all he was separated from his parents.

They were supposed to be on a short picnic trip. His father was going to show him something really cool. The boy was excited, but at the moment he was bored. Without Garth, he had no one to bully. And with his short attention span, he wandered off before his parents realized he was missing. He saw a short ravine with some pretty rocks in it, and decided to take a look.

These rocks were really cool and really smooth. One of them seemed to reach out to him. It was much warmer than the other ones – in fact, it seemed to grow in its intensity! Bewildered and curious, he inspected it all over its oblong body. He was so engrossed in the rock that he didn't see the carcass right across from him. But he sure as heck smelled it. The repulsive odor, upon reaching his nostrils, curled up his nose and caused him to gag.

He looked up and saw the dead Night Fury. It was certainly female; the body was more curved than that of a normal Night Fury's. The boy backed up, crawling back up the ravine with the Rock in his tiny arms. He heard his parents call his name and scurried quickly back to them.

Later that night, while the world was asleep under the cover of darkness, a soft cracking could be heard. A thump as the rock fell to the bed. The little boy, who was fast asleep, tossed aimlessly in his bedspread. The little dragon crawled out of its shell, leaving the bits of goo behind him as he shook off the pieces.

The child woke up to find a broken 'rock' that was in fact an egg, and a Night Fury. And the legacy began again…

**So read the rest, review, and let me know what you think. I deleted all the notes as well so it's a straight forward story from this point up to chapter 7, which will come out this Sunday. Be safe, especially all of those dealing with the Hurricanes or intense Heat.**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions and Future Berk

Chapter 1

A field of grass. Sheep grazed peacefully, almost lazily. One sentry on the front perked its head up. "Baaaaaaa!" It warned, sending his fellow sheep scattering across the hillside. A large shadow flew over their heads, and a mighty roar thundered. Moments later, a young man, barely more than a boy (put him at the 17-18 range) rode up the hill on his shimmering horse. The horse's coat was brown and silky, it's saddle fairly kept for the long trip. The rider himself was of average height, with long golden hair a brown tunic over his shoulders. Each hand sported gloves. On his back was a shield, and to his left side was sheathed a stout sword.

"Mincemeat!" The man shouted "I've told you before, it's Herding, not chasing!" The shadow fell to the ground, and the man's eyes were averted from the sky to it. 'It' was a dragon, and what one would call an average Western dragon. Fifteen strides from tail-tip to Nose-tip, and ten arms long, Mincemeat – the Dragon – was solidly built. Four legs, with two wings that folded close to his body in between. His neck plating held a single row of spikes and two topknots on his forehead.

Mincemeat looked apologetically at the man.

"Look, I know you're sorry. You don't have to give me those big eyes." Garth sighed. "Alright, alright. I forgive you. Now come on, let's go round them up. Hi-yah!" He shook the reins, running out and around the nearest bundle of sheep.

Later in the night. The moon was at its zenith, three-quarters full. The fire crackled warmly. Sparks flew to reach the heavens. The Dragon Herders sat in a circle, and their Dragons behind them. Off on the hillside, many of the sheep were in solemn slumber. There were five of the Dragon Herders, and one Elder-Herder. The Elder-Herder's dragon had long since succumbed to a deadly plaque, before the five had even been born. What little hair he had was grey and falling out in tufts. He walked only with the assistance of a knobby Birchwood cane, and he wore a green tunic that flowed past his knees.

Garth sat opposite of him. To Garth's right was Fenner and Rindel, brother and sister. She was older, and was consistently using it as leverage. Both fought constantly, but would die to protect each other. Their dragons- an Albanian Coldswitch and an Immaculate Imrey – got along relatively well. Their names were Jawfang and Spotless.

To Garth's left was his best friend, Kelfrey. They had known each other since they were toddlers. Kelfrey was slightly taller and had brown hair that fell over his forehead and even longer over the back of his head. His dragon was a Monstrous Nightmare, and was the largest dragon in the group. At twenty-five stride lengths and twenty arms tall, Red Flame had a habit of anger issues. Nobody was allowed on his back except for his rider. Last but not least, between the Elder herder and Kelfrey was Boam. Boam always had a foul aura about him, like he wanted to pummel somebody. He never did, of course, but he always came off that way. He glared at people, and he never used manners. Before they had received their dragons, he was the bully of the group. Mostly name calling, but a few times he had beaten Garth until he bled. Garth made it a point not to let Boam get to him, emotionally and physically.

His dragon was just as temperamental. He was a Night Fury, aptly living up to the second half of its namesake. It had always snapped and growled at the other Dragons for getting to close. His name was Woodknot.

Now, in this little setting, the Elder Herder was telling a story of a long lost people – Vikings from the land of Berk. As the Elder spoke, their imaginations followed him to the long lost time, when Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the greatest chief Berk has ever known. The tale had been put down in his personal Memoir, "How to Train Your Dragon", as an introduction/anecdote. The book had become standard dragon-training material for newly dragon-endowed men and women.

"After Hiccup sailed to Valhalla, his Night Fury left the island. Some say they see him as large shadow, watching over the village. Others say he went mad and followed his rider to the Hall of the Gods. But if you look in the night sky, lads, they say that Hiccup and Toothless are reunited in the stars, if you just know where to look." the Elder Herder finished "Well, it's time to hit the grass. Good night, everybody!" And with that, he walked off to a nearby tree and fell asleep below it.

The fire crackled in the night. Whispers were passed along the fire ring, searching for the extinct Night Fury and his Rider.

"I see it!"

"Me too!"

"No, wait, I lost it…"

"You never saw it!"

"Did too!" Fenner and Rindel started fighting. Spotless rolled her eyes, and lay down between them.

Garth and Kelfrey were quiet, each searching different sections of the sky.

"I don't see them. Do you?" Kelfrey asked.

"No, the only constellation up there right now is Draco."

"Maybe that's them. Draco IS a dragon, after all."

"Yes, but what about Hiccup?"

"Oh, yeah…" all was quiet in the field. Kelfrey decided to end it with some random questions.

"What do you think Toothless was thinking when Hiccup freed him?" Garth thought about it for what seemed like a long time. "I think he was scared, but he was a bit curious too. That's why he let Hiccup get so close, he wanted to know why, and what type of Viking the strange boy was."

"What do you think it's like, to be a dragon?" Kelfrey asked another

"A Dragon?" What a strange question! thought Garth

"Yeah, the freedom, no restrictions, ability to fly, breathe fire…" He started listing off the pros of Dragonhood.

"Hunted everywhere outside Berk, forced to be looked over by a measly human, inability to eat sheep…" Garth interrupted

"Oh, stop it! You're such a pessimist."

"Say what you will, I like myself human. It's how Odin made me."

Kelfrey muttered something incomprehensible to Garth's ears.

"What was that?" Garth asked sincerely.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just tired, it's been a long day." He yawned over-dramatically. Deciding not to press forward, Garth turned over in his sheepskin.

"Ok, I'm going to turn in then. Good night." he said

"Night!" Kelfrey whispered back

Sleep held over Garth for a long time. At one point in the night , he thought he could hear a low growling outside their little camp. But it went away quickly and he dismissed it.

They moved over the hills the next day. Only one more day, and they would be back in the village. During their travel, Garth noticed something about Kelfrey: None of the animals would go near him. At first, he thought the sheep were just really nervous around him. But then when Kelfrey tried to ride his horse, Prideful, and the horse would not budge. Not knowing what to say at such an awkward moment, he left it go.

There were no stories that night, and the woods were loud. Something snapped in the woods, and the serene environment grew eerily quiet. After a while, the woods were alive again. Sleep was hard, and at another point, Garth swore he saw the large green eyes of an unfamiliar dragon peering out from the woods. The green lights disappeared, and he went back to sleep before he could even realize that the Dragons were missing that night.

But he did hear the roars.


	3. Chapter 2: Something Strange

Chapter 2

The dragons were back the next morning, as if they had never left. Nobody had noticed their strange disappearance, and nothing was left to even suggest it. Woodknot looked tired, and he had a few slight bruises on his under belly, which went unnoticed by Boam. Kelfrey gave off an aura of over-anxiousness. They were heading back to the Village today.

"Can't wait to get back home to your mooommmmmy?" Garth teased. Kelfrey just pushed him, but at the same time Garth dodged it to have Kelfrey tumble down the hill… grabbing Garth's foot and taking Garth down with him. The two of them rolled, end over end, forever and ever. Finally, miraculously, the earth stopped moving. Garth stood up – and promptly fell onto his rump in to the mud, dizzy from their excursions.

The haze lifting, they both burst out laughing. Garth some mud in Kelfrey's direction, to which he easily ducked. "Hey!" Garth Realized "The Village is just over there!" He jumped up and whistled for Mincemeat, who was flying above them in the clouds next to Spotless. They ran into the village, Boam, Fenner and Rindel right behind them. Each of them were eager for a night in their soft, warm cabins. They nearly broke down Garth's door trying to get in. Kelfrey's dad, Asmov, grabbed Kelfrey from behind his collar.

"Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"Uh, inside!" "And not talk to your old man first? How was the Herd? Come, we have much to talk about!" Asmov was a little forthcoming, but he meant well. "Bye Garth!" Kelfrey shouted back. The movements between the two of them were fluid, difficult to distinguish the difference between a father dragging his boy and a boy walking with his father.

Garth chuckled to himself as he continued to open his door. It never changed – every time they came home from herding, Asmov would come in as they would try to get into Garth's house together. Odin knows how much trouble they had cooked up in that little shack.

Mincemeat landed on the patio, calmly purring. But there was a slight edge to it. And his eyes sold him out, clearly depicting his thoughts. Like he was only pretending not to be worried. With the exception of his eyes, he did a darn good job of it. Garth shook off the feeling and went inside, Mincemeat following behind him.

"Hullo, son!" came an effeminate voice from the kitchen.

"Hey, Mum!" Garth shouted back. The source of the voice walked into the room, wiping the stew on her hands onto her apron.

"How was the trip, honey?"

"Same old, same old. It was fun. I think Mincemeat's just about got herding down." Garth smiled

"Well, there's some stew in the back if you want some for lunch." she gestured behind herself to the smaller door.

"Sure, thanks mom!" But his mom wasn't listening. Rather, she was staring rather intensely into the Dragon's eyes.

"Mom?" he asked. Her concentration broke. "Wha – oh, yes. Honey, go eat lunch."

"But I'm not -"

"Go eat lunch. NOW." Knowing better than to argue, Garth sighed and walked into the back room. Mincemeat, being too large to fit through the hall, had to go outside and around to the kitchen. Garth set out the pot for Mincemeat, knowing he would be there in a few minutes. Deciding to eat outside, he grabbed a bowl and spoon and sat down against the side of the house.

Mincemeat didn't come.

IT wasn't very long, but it was long enough for Garth to start to get worried. Setting his half-finished bowl on the ground, he walked around the house.

These walls, being made of wood, were not very sound proof. So it was no surprise that Garth was able to hear his mom's voice from inside the house. Then again, it WAS, for she wasn't just talking to herself. Mincemeat was in the room too. Garth stopped short, startled by the change in his mother. He leaned closer to the wall, fully aware he was "eaves dropping."

"Are you certain the changes have began?" came his mom's voice.

"Alright. Well, don't tell Garth. He can't know about this.

"Yes, I know you two don't have a mind link. I'm well aware of this."

"Well, if we don't say anything, he won't know, now will he?"

"I know you don't like it, but you have to trust me on this." There was a large dragon-huff or snort as some might call it. The front door opened. Garth quickly ran around to the other side of the house to hide his listening. He thought about what just happened as he picked up his bowl.

What was all that about? What were they hiding, and more importantly, WHY?


	4. Chapter 3: Bumps in the Night

Chapter 3

Well, this was a mess, Garth though sarcastically.

Currently he was scrubbing the interior of the Mead Hall. Not all of it, mind, just the vicinity Kelfrey had vomited upon. And they all made it seem like it was HIS fault. How was he supposed to know he had a sudden allergy to eels? He just ORDERED the food, and Kelfrey had even agreed! He'd eaten it before, so Garth just assumed it was fine. Well, apparently not, because now he was stuck with this slop. Gods, it smelled horrible…

Resigned to his labor, he drenched the rag in the cold, unfeeling water. It seemed to be everywhere under the table! He scrubbed harder underneath the table boards. The green and brown slop refused to move from its place on the stone ground, and likewise for the underside of the table. With the face of an angry person, he scrubbed vigorously.

Two pairs of large feet clomped by. They were close enough that he could (barely) make out what they were saying, and at the same time they couldn't see his small hidden form. One of them was definitely the Elder Herder, as he had not coverings for his feet. The other one Garth couldn't tell by feet alone.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" asked the first man, the one on the left with Shoes. It was unmistakably Asmov, Kelfrey's father! Garth stopped scrubbing, worried they might find him.

"Yes, of course! It's just a draconic trait. They all get sick on eel. It's like uncooked meat for us." Well, they were talking about Kelfrey, of that Garth was positive. But what exactly did he mean by 'Draconic Trait'? That sounded fishy. His curiosity got the better of him. Yeah, it was wrong to Eaves drop, but this was Kelfrey they were talking about! They had been friends for as long as any of them could remember.

"Still, he's been taking this a bit… well."

"That's good, innit? Don't worry, Asmov. I had his same condition, remember. I'll take care of him."

"Thank you, Father." Father! Well, if that wasn't some strange news. The Elder was a part of the Chieftainship!

"Shh! How many times must I tell you, not in public! These walls have ears, and we don't want anyone knowing of your – and Kelfrey's – heritage." The Elder Herder's big toe nonchalantly pointed itself in Garth's direction. Had he been spotted? No, they went right on talking like he wasn't there. Was the Elder trying to tell him something? Maybe, but the rest of the conversation wasn't as revealing as it had been. So the elder was either trying to tell him something, or keep a secret. Which was it? He'd have to think about it later.

"Just give him soup until his – condition – gets better." Said the Elder Herder

"And how will I know when he's 'better'?" asked Asmov

"When he says so." Elder answered

"Well, I'm off. Maybe you should go check up on Garth and his friends. Make sure they don't get 'sick' as well." Shit! Garth waited until they were out the door, and then sprinted for the back exit. He dropped the rag and bucket off in the kitchen on his way out, the rag landing messily on the floor. If he was lucky, he could manage to get home and up his stairs before Asmov got there.

He was half lucky.

He had managed to get in the door, red and puffing, just as a knock came from the front door. Somehow in his muddled state he pulled on a confident stride. Mincemeat raised a lazy eye and watched his rider walk to the shaking door.

"Ah. Yes, hello Asmov. What can I do for you?" he wheezed

"Um, are you alright?" Asmov asked

"Oh, yeaah. Sure. I do this every afternoon, take a quick run through the woods."

"Okay… well, I was just checking up on everyone. Making sure they didn't catch Kelfrey's cold."

"Well, that makes sense. Very good." Oh, yeah, Garth could definitely make out the nervousness in his own voice. "How long should he be out?"

"Well, I'm no healer, but I'd best put it at a month." A MONTH! There was absolutely no possible way that an allergic reaction would last that long. A day, maybe. A week, highly illogical but probable. A month? Impossible.

"Well, give him my best regards." Said Garth. "And tell him I said Merry Born-day, I know he just came of age yesterday but I forgot to tell him."

"Aye, will do." Asmov tipped his Viking helmet, and walked his way back into the village. Garth let out his breath, kept in from his run. That was too close! But now he KNEW something was up. And as of late he couldn't trust anyone. Not the Elder, not his Mom, and certainly not Asmov. Something was wrong with Kelfrey, and he intended to find out what.

**Scene change. Later that night.**

"Why are we doing this again?" Fenner grunted. He was barely audible, and with good reason. His sister's boot was currently smashing down on his face. Rindel had climbed over him and Garth had climbed over both of them, forming a human ladder to Kelfrey's bedroom window.

"Because Kelfrey's sick, and I wanted to know how he was feeling."  
>"Alright, I understand that. But did you have to smash my face in the process?"<p>

"It's an improvement." Teased his sister. "Besides, if you don't, I'll tell the whole tribe you made out with a sheep!"

"You wouldn't!" He scoffed. But the uncertainty still lingered in his voice.

"Try me."

"Alright, you know what…!" The human ladder shook. "WOAH! Steady, guys! I for one don't want to fall!" Garth hissed

Just a bit closer… the tips of his fingers reached the tip of the window sill. Stretching as far as he could, he reached over the sill and clung with his whitening knuckles. There was a slight push from Rindel's hands, and Garth hoisted himself up into the window frame. Carefully and soundlessly, he opened the window into his friend's room.

"Okay!" he whispered down. "I'm up! You can let go now." immediately, there was the sound of flesh hitting ground and two people gasping in pain. Groaning, the two of them staggered to their feet. Garth shook his head and hopped silently into the darkly lit room. There was his desk, the closet, Kelfrey's bed. Nothing seemed out of place. He tiptoed over to the head of the bed and tapped where he thought Kelfrey's head would be. It was oddly lumpy and soft, only barely resembling a body. He pulled back the covers.

Kelfrey wasn't there. The shadows on the wall seemed to grow. Garth looked all over, in the closet, under the bed; he even dared to venture downstairs to the living room. Kelfrey couldn't be found anywhere. Perplexed and severely worried for his friend, he left out the back door, being sure to clean any and all traces of his being here.

**Kelfrey**

Deep in the Jungles of Berk, Kelfrey fled his prison. He could smell them coming, and left before Garth could find him. Garth couldn't find him, not when he was like – like this. The shock and horror on the villager's faces would be too much for him. Kelfrey had to run when the running was good, when it was most opportune for him and everybody. This disease – or blessing, as he might like to view it – had been passed from the Elder to Asmov; and from Asmov to Kelfrey. The true origins were far gone out of memory. In this household, when you 'came of Age', you inherited this – thing. Whatever it was. Whatever HE was now.

A monster, a tragic twist of fate, spawn of Loki, vengence seeker, violence maker. Thoser were all he was, rushing through his thoughts and his body through the very center of his being. Too long had this gene been repressed. Eighteen years too long.

He reached a grotto, or a cove as others might call it. In the center was a large lake, surrounded by sand and dirt. Not watching where he was going, he tripped on a rock and fell over the side. A searing pain erupted from the extensions in his shoulder. Wincing, he held them tenderly in his hands. He looked up the side. There appeared to be no way back up by climbing. There was a small human path, but a rotting shield was wedged in the way. Even if he did break the shield, he couldn't fit his wings in between the two close boulders.

He was, for all intents and purposes, stuck in the grotto.

Kelfrey swore.


	5. Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens!

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean, missing?" Garth's mom asked

"I mean, I went into his room last night, and he Wasn't There." Garth raised his voice a bit, trying to get his worry across to his own mother! Of all people, she should understand, right? Apparently not.

"Garth, he was quarantined! He's probably not in his room." she sighed. His boy could just be so stubborn sometimes. Sometimes she wondered if it ran in the family, as her father had been this way as well.

"But still, an allergy is no cause for an entire month alone!" he replied smartily. He had a point, his mom knew it, but she couldn't tell him... she just couldn't. It hurt too much.

"Garth, please, just listen to me. Leave Kelfrey and this alone. Maybe he wants to be alone, did you ever think of that?" That was a good enought alibi, she thought. Although she hated it everytime she had to lie.

"Still, something doesn't feel right about this mess…" Garth muttered, playing with his peas. "Can I go now?" he asked.

"Fine." she huffed, Garth running out the door into the village. "Be back by sundown!" she yelled after him. First stop, the woods.

For some reason, ever since Garth was very little, he had a knack for finding his way around the woods with ease. Whenever he needed to think, or to figure out some predicament he was in, the woods was always the first place to go. This was no different. He would be doing some serious thinking in the next hour.

**Kelfrey**

Thump thump. Thump thump.

The blood rushed to his head. Why was he floating – was the lake above him! Oh, wait…

Kelfrey pulled himself out of his tree hanging position. There, that was better. He must have settled like that in the night, because he had no recollection of hanging himself from the branch. Or having a tail.

Landing with all the grace of crashing avalanche, he took the tail in his hands. It wasn't completely formed yet, as it still had some length to go. No scales covered it yet, so it remained pink, fleshy and all around gross. Tiny nubs at the end exposed where the tail fin would emerge.

Kelfrey let go of the external organ and stretched. The smell of the water seemed to wet his appetite, the smell of the cod enticing him closer. The cold splash of water on his face snapped him out of his trance. He shook his head, the water droplets springing off his face.

This "Draconic Trait" was just becoming too much. His very sense of rationality seemed to be slipping away. He needed to eat, and to keep his Human Senses healthy. He grabbed the nearest stick. Fishing with a rod! That would surely do the trick!

A few hours later, Kelfrey had a small pile of Icelandic Cod and a fire going. Now this was the way to eat! He chomped greedily, the succulent taste of the fish overwhelming all other senses. He didn't even bother scaling it; the scales on the hide went down as if they were gelatin.

Later he would realize he had never cooked the fish. But not now, now he was full and strangely content. The sun was beating down on him, nice and warm and friendly.

He was startled from his laying position in the grass by a rustle in the trees above. Something was walking up there. Something definitely human. A desire to not be caught like this consumed his other wishes to just lay there in the sun. With some effort, he pulled himself off the ground and onto his paws. He ran to one side of the Cove and covered himself in the shadows. After what seemed like ages, the human's footprints walked away from the cove. Kelfrey sighed dramatically in relief.

Now, where was that sun-spot? ...

**Garth**

Garth jumped over a mud puddle, missing its slimy brown slush. He walked along the broken forest, following no clear trail. He wasn't trying to FIND Kelfrey, just think about the situation. This latest predicament was more worrisome, however, because there was no clear answer to anything! Was Asmov hiding something about Kelfrey? Was it related to their heritage? Instinctively, he knew the answer was yes to both, but he couldn't explain how. He let theory after theory come up in his mind, his muse furiously at work.

A glint of light caught his eye.

He walked aimlessly over to the light. To his surprise, he found a knife, laying in the bushes. Not just any plain, Viking hunting knife either. This one looked – special, somehow. He picked it up for a closer inspection. The handle was long and ivory in origin, some strange markings on the sides of it. The steel blade seemed to be made out of two different elements. One edge was black and the other was silver. But the blade seemed to bend and change, not quite focusing on the light around it, bending the sun rays. It wasn't invisible, per se, but it was as if his eyes just – glided off of it, not paying attention. If it hadn't been for that reflection, he would have never found it.

The wind and trees rustled nearby, and he heard a far-off movement. Whatever it was, it was big. Big and NOT human. Garth wasn't one to wait and see if it was friendly. He ran back to the village. First things first, he would take the knife up to the village Blacksmith, Lorel. He already had a vague feeling, a spot of hope, but he wanted to make sure it was right, and true.

**Back in the Village**

"Aye, I know who's this belongs to. This 'ere dagger belongs teh yer friend, Kelfree." said Lorel

"Oh, thank you! I will return it to him as soon as I can." said Garth

"Oh, I wouldn't. Not just yet, anyhow. Asmov set up a ten-stride perimeter around his house until his son is healed. Came wit' the Quarantine act he placed the other day."

Lorel was one of those rare people that Garth felt he could trust, and go to for advice. Which brought him to the question:

"Doesn't any of this seem off to you?"

Lorel just shrugged. "I've seen my fair share o' strange things on this island. And you will too." he jabbed a meaty finger at Garth's chest. Garth took notice of the wording in the last sentence. Not MIGHT see strange things, but WILL. He knows something too! Was there no one he could trust?

"Alright, thanks for the help."

"Anytime, lad, anytime."

Garth started off for the Mead hall. The sun was bright in the mid-day light, the Villagers were milling about on their dragons. It was one of those lazy days where if anything needed done, it was put off until later. He walked past his friends having a heated conversation over the size of their dragons. Garth only hoped they had been talking about the reptilian kind…

He passed Asmov, talking again to the Elder. The Elder had a large leather-bound book in his hands. Garth couldn't make out the faded runes, but it appeared old and important. He started over to them, acting as casual as he could. As soon as he stepped closer, however, their hushed conversation ended. Paranoia gripped him fiercely like a fish caught in the throes of a net. They WERE up to something! This only proved it, he just knew it! The emotion wouldn't fade away, even when Asmov and the Elder gave absolutely no indication they had noticed him.

Asmov walked away, in the direction of his house. Things kept getting queerer and queerer. Garth's normally low-level paranoia was, at the moment, going completely bonkers. Everything was leading him to believe that Kelfrey was in trouble, yet nobody would help him, or even seemed to care. It just was so – so wrong!

He thought back to the noise in the woods. Something was there, of that he was sure. If it was connected to Kelfrey's disappearance or not, he was about to find out. After a quick Midday Meal (Lunch), he would head off back to the forest.


	6. Chapter 5: Discovery

**Chapter 5**

Kelfrey was cold. And itchy. Very, very itchy. Every part of his body itched uncontrollably, causing him to shake and roll in the sand and grass. He clawed at his chest, howling in the uncomfortableness of it all. He could feel his scales growing and spreading across his arms and back, his chest and tail, his face and legs. While it had only started a few minutes ago, it felt like the growing had been going on for hours. He cursed everything in a wild fervor, venting his anger at anything and everything he could think of. "I'm going mad!" he thought briefly, before resuming scratching.

His tail and wings were at their full length now. His scales erupted forth with color, a mixture of Black and Dark Red. His hair had already fallen out in tufts, leaving him bald to make way for the scales and sensor flaps above his head. His human ears had already grown noticeably longer and became his ear flaps, the large ones on the sides of a normal Night Fury.

If he didn't get some help soon, he would fully be a dragon. Without his Father's Medicine, there would be no slowing of the process, and he could very well be a dragon for the rest of his life. While it could be fun, what would be the point if you couldn't talk to other people? This blessing was looking more and more like a curse every second. Damn hereditary diseases! He swore.

He could feel his Carbon Sacs filling. Well, at least he wasn't cold anymore. He looked towards the heavens, to Thor and Odin and Loki. "What do you want from ME? I am NOTHING but a SHEEPHERDER! STOP IT! FFFUUUUUWWAAAGGHGHHHH!" He was cut off from his divine rant as the bones in his face and neck reconstructed themselves. His chin expanded and his mouth widened. His nose slid down to the front of his new muzzle. His teeth retracted in and out, each time coming out sharper than they were before. Little pockets formed in his gums where he could hide his teeth when he created fire.

Lightning cracked the sky, and the clouds unleashed their fury over the island. Kelfrey roared louder than any dragon had ever roared before. Birds erupted from the trees calling out to their companions to run away. Deer far off scurried over rocks and creeks to get to safety. And in the village, little children cowered in their bedsheets.

Something lurked in the forest, and the whole island would know it.

**Garth**

The next morning, Garth woke up and hopped out of bed. He had been woken up in the middle of the night by a dragon's scream, and the scream kept him up a good bit of the night. Whatever type of dragon it was, it sounded scared, and angry. He would have to be careful not to stumble into it while he was looking for Kelfrey in the woods this morning.

He had meant to go and continue looking after lunch yesterday, he really had. But his Mom had called him in to do dishes, and to give Mincemeat a bath. Needless to say, Mincemeat was not cooperating. At all. The bath had taken most of the afternoon, and by the time he was done it was evening and nigh impossible to navigate through the forest with the lack of light. Not to mention that his Mom wouldn't allow him to go out, instead sending him inside when he got ten feet out the door.

So, with all that in mind, Garth was running downstairs to eat his breakfast. He scarfed down the eggs on the table faster than you can say he scarfed down the eggs on the table. "Bye Mum! I'll Be Back Soon!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran towards the forest, his words jumbling together. His mom just chuckled to herself, letting him go. Boys will be boys, she thought. Just so long as he doesn't find out about Kelfrey…

**Forest**

Garth ran down past the Sacred Ground (AN: The ground where Hiccup found the downed Night Fury), but just walked right on by, not bothering to take off his boots. He kept going straight, following a bare, hidden path. Like something large and misshapen had fallen this way. It seemed bigger than a human, but smaller than a Dragon. He slipped down a grassy hill that ended in a crevasse in between two boulders. He turned sideways and fit himself through. The Cove that revealed itself on the other side was simply gorgeous! The water was clear, the dew on the grass mixed with the rising sun created such an effervescent glow, making it seem like the Cove was alive with small sticks of fire. He sighed in frustration.

"Kelfrey, where are you?" he begged softly to the Gods.

A shadow blurred amidst the dark undersides of the fir trees. Garth's eyes automatically focused themselves on it. The thing that had created the blur was hidden in the shadows. It had draconic features, such as the wings, tail, and scales. What was different from most other dragons was that while it was a quadruped, it held itself up on its hind legs like a biped. Like a human. Its eyes stayed shut. Was it asleep? Curious, Garth began walking towards it.

Suddenly the hind legs that held up the dragon gave away, bones cracking sickly. The dragon fell onto his face, its eyes still shut. Garth ran over, completely disregarding his personal safety. The dragon – a dark red Night Fury (so dark, it seemed black, until a glint of light caught the scales), from the looks of it – moaned in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be ok." First things first, he had to at least calm it down a bit. "My name's Garth and I saw that you were hurt. Can I help you?" At hearing Garth's name, the Night Fury's eyes snapped open. It hissed and tried to run away on its forepaws. Well, if he was to expect anything as a reaction, it certainly wouldn't have been this.

"Hey! What's wrong, I'm not going to hurt you!" The dragon obviously held not trust for humans, be them shepherds or Vikings. It continued to run from him. There was nothing Garth could do about it, except try and gain its trust somehow. His common sense told him that right now, any and all of his efforts to help would prove fruitless. He'd have to come back and try later. Hopefully later and not tomorrow.

Wherever Kelfrey was, he sincerely hoped he was alright.

**Kelfrey**

Kelfrey closed his eyes. The retinas were expanding to fit his new eye sockets. He was still standing on his scaled human legs, but just barely. It was uncomfortable, yes, but it wasn't painful. He could feel his ankles and calves shifting, the bones rearranging and expanding, some shrinking where need be. He was vaguely aware of something entering the Grotto, but he paid no attention to the smell of it.

His wobbling knees finally gave way, the muscles rippling and strengthening. He could no longer stay upright on both legs, and he was forced onto his arms, which were now his forepaws. He heard shouting, and the sound of feet hitting grass and dirt. Eye sockets full and focused, he kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see himself, he was a monster. A sick, twisted half – being. "Stop…" he moaned to no one in particular, coming out as a draconic growl.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be ok. My name's Garth and I saw that you were hurt. Can I help you?" Kelfrey's eyes snapped open at his name.

::WHAT? How did you find me here?:: he hissed. The boy, his friend, didn't answer, and just looked on in confused worry. He had to get away from him! Now! He tried to run away, very often losing his balance on his new four legs and falling forward on his face.

"Hey! What's wrong, I'm not going to hurt you!" Garth yelled after him. Kelfrey understood, but it was just too much right now. He needed to complete this alone, so that none could see him. The fact that he never once said his name assured Kelfrey that Garth had not yet made the connection between his "Disappearance" and the dragon form he was in now. He thought he was a real Night Fury! Well, he would try and see how long he could keep up this façade of dragonhood for as long as he could. At the very least until he could fly out of the cove and get back to his father and the Elder-Herder. Surely they had an antidote for this. He ran from the human, his friend and his troubles.


	7. Chapter 6: Changing

**Chapter 6**

Garth came back to the cove later the same day, this time with a small bundle of fish. By now it was mid-afternoon, and the sun was slowly moving out of its peak. Sure enough, the Night Fury was still there, still laying in the grotto. Why wouldn't it fly out? He wondered. It's not like Toothless, the first recorded Night Fury, who had a missing tail fin that disabled him from flying. This Red Night Fury had all of its wings and limbs, as far as Garth could see. Garth watched as the Dragon seemed to the thinking the same thing.

The dragon crouched down into a vertical position, and then sprang with its hind legs into the air. The wings flapped maniacally, pushing off the wind. The tail fins stayed limp, unmoving. The Night Fury managed to stay up in the air for a few seconds, a mere few strides off the ground. But then the wind blew back over it and the dragon fell backwards into the sand and dirt.

It didn't know how to fly! Garth realized. What kind of dragon doesn't know how to fly? He countered himself. Garth continued to think about the Dragon's predicament. Maybe if he could help the dragon fly, then maybe it would befriend him. Sure, he already had a dragon, but Mincemeat and he never really connected like Hiccup and Toothless, or like the other dragon-human bonds in the village. Maybe he was just waiting for the right dragon.

This dragon.

The Night Fury roared in frustration, banging its forehead against a boulder. Garth decided it would be a good time to interrupt this before he got hurt. He walked calmly in to the cove, coming close enough that he could see it clearly, but far enough out of biting distance. He set the bundle of fish down beside him.

"You're going to get a massive headache, you know that?" Garth told the Fury, arms crossed. The dragon shot up and made a growl at him, but was instantly back on the ground moaning. Its paws scraped its head, murmuring in pain.

"See?" Garth smiled. The Night Fury just kept moaning, pawing at its skull. Garth threw one of the fish over to the Night Fury, sat down, and waited. The Red Devil looked at the fish, back to him, and then back to the fish. He licked it tentatively, as if unsure of the taste. Or testing if for poison, Garth supposed. Its receptors perked up, eyes widening in delight. In seconds, the fish was gone.

Garth just watched on, fascinated by the display. It was almost as if the dragon didn't know how to BE a dragon! Which was impossible, or at the very least, highly improbable, Garth knew. But still, he couldn't shake the strange feeling.

The red head snapped over to his direction again. It was calmer this time, not growling but still not trusting. Garth picked himself up from the ground and showed his full self to the Night Fury, displaying his lack of weapons. Dragon Training Rule #2: To gain a dragon's trust, never come at it with weapons (eel included!), especially during the first two weeks of training. They take it as a threat, and it takes that much longer to gain its trust.

The Night Fury seemed intrigued, sniffing the air around him. Satisfied, it took the fish in its mouth and began eating. After the fish was gone, the dragon decided that was enough social time and started walking over to another part of the Cove. Garth followed it, hoping for some more information – or something. What he didn't expect was the Night Fury to growl again. Obviously he didn't want to be followed. So, Garth stayed put, standing in the muddy soil.

"I can help you, you know. I may be human, but I do know a thing or two about flying. It's like Sailing for Merchants. You have to go WITH the wind, not AGAINST it." The dragon huffed, completely ignoring Garth.

To which Garth took that as a "Yeah, sure, whatever kid. Just go back to your petty life and leave me alone." So, smiling, he turned around and walked back to the village. It was near supper when he got back home. Luckily his mom hadn't called him in yet, so he wasn't late. He thought about what he had said during supper, about how flying was like sailing. Sure there were similarities, but there was sure to be a lot of differences as well. He decided the best thing to do would be to take Mincemeat out for a flight and study some of his flying patterns before it got too dark.

He was so lucky his mom was ok with this sort of thing. He had been gone the entire day, and the only time they had some time together, he had ruined it by not talking. He'd have to make it up to her someday. Maybe if he tamed that Night Fury…

His mind wandered as he got Mincemeat ready. The thought of him having his own Night Fury filled his being with excitement. Mincemeat started running, the sign he was going to fly. As Garth watched around the island, whenever a dragon took off, they always moved into some sort of position. Running was Mincemeats, the Nightmares liked to climb and jump off, and the Terrors 'bounced'. The only exceptions were the Gronkles, because their stubby wings support them like a bee's wings. During their flight, Garth took note of every wing change and movement, trying to match them with how a Night Fury might move. At some points, Garth did remember to allow himself to relax, and just flow with the dragon below him.

Eventually, nighttime came, and they had to return home. He walked into his house, his mom looking up from her sewing. "How was your day?" she asked

"Oh, good, good. I found a cool fishing spot and took Mincemeat flying."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you had fun."

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed. Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Garth." she smiled, and her attention went right back to the twin needles in her hands.

Making sure no one would be interrupting him anytime soon, Garth pulled his journal out of his desk, along with Hiccup's famous book, How to Train Your Dragon. He thought about the course of the events that had led him to this. Of course, he was still worried sick about Kelfrey, and when he wasn't at home or in the forest he had been asking around about him. Nobody seemed to know where he was. He had tried to ask Asmov, but all he had gotten in reply was a grunt that sounded like "Sick".

**Kelfrey**

Kelfrey woke up, stretching. He looked at the cliff sides around him. If Garth's stubbornness was to be acknowledged, he would be back later. Probably sooner than later, actually. He had to get out of here. Flying couldn't be THAT hard, could it? He tried to remember how Red Flame did it. Usually he would climb first, but the area didn't look very climbable. So he was forced to try and figure it out on his own. He jumped in the air, flapping dramatically before crashing back into the ground. He tried a few more times before giving up. Maybe if he flapped his tailfin too, he thought.

So another crashing session began. "This isn't working!" he growled. He could smell Garth approaching, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of here! He stood back on his hind paws, jumping vertically into the air. That seemed to work, but he still wasn't flapping right. What the hell was wrong with him? A dragon, that couldn't fly! He had all the necessary equipment, but not the knowledge. He was such a bad dragon!

"Woah, where did that thought come from?" Kelfrey wondered. "Gah! I'm losing my mind! I'm dragonifying!" To which he started banging his head against a rock, in hopes of getting the dragon's instincts out of his system. He heard a thump, and Garth's feet on the grass, and he could smell…

Fish.

He could smell them, and their delectable, tasty juices… "AHHHH!" to which began more head-banging.

"You're going to get a massive headache, you know that?" he heard Garth say. Kelfrey looked at him and growled. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing, human – ooooahhhhh! Oh, maaannnn! Owwwwwww! Owowowowowwowoww!"

"See?" came Garth's cocky voice. Kelfrey gave him a good, long death glare before moaning again. His eyes averted back to the fish.

Fish. Right there. In front of him.

It seemed too good to be true! But wait, Garth might have a weapon! He sniffed around him for any signs of metal. Finding none, he quickly ate the cod, eyes, tail and all. "I need to think about this…" Kelfrey thought. He started walking to another part of the cove. When Garth started following him, as he had expected, he turned around and growled. Garth backed off, albeit reluctantly.

"I can help you, you know. I may be human, but I do know a thing or two about flying. It's like Sailing for Merchants. You have to go WITH the wind, not AGAINST it." Garth told him.

"Yeah, yeah, Garth, whatever. Just go back home." Kelfrey moaned. To his surprise, he did; leaving Kelfrey behind with an oncoming migraine, some fish, and questions. No matter how hard he yelled in Dragonese, Garth would never understand him. It was a biological impossibility. Or at the very least, a very high improbability. So for now, he would have to wait until the changes were completely over until he could go back to the Village. If he didn't, he would run the risk of getting caught, especially in the open sun. Here, there were at least the shadows of trees to hide beneath. Then his dad would be able to tell him how to fix this! He would fix this…

If you CAN change back… a small instigative voice in the back of his head whispered. No! He shook out the pessimistic view. No, of course he would be able to! They had, after all…

His carbon sacs full, he released the small burst of flame needed to make a warm "nest" on the dirt. Kelfrey stops to wonder how he was able to know exactly how to make fire in this body – after all, not even Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third had been entirely sure upon this subject! As it turns out, there were two little holes in the back of his throat that spat out quick bursts of carbon-nitrogen gases, which were immediately lit by the second hole. But how did he KNOW this?

He realized his Dragon instincts were kicking in. "No, no, no, no!" He shouted, nay, he roared! "I am HUMAN! I am a VIKING!"

His transmogrification was almost complete. By the time he awoke in the morn, there was no doubt he would be completely unidentifiable as a human, and only as a dragon. And while the thought scared him, it also pleased him. No longer would he have to live under a human's short, grounded life.

He grinned. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing…

**Heh, heh, heh. **


	8. Chapter 7: Names and Training

**Bit ****of a time jump in this one. Hope you all don't mind.**

**::Review!:: is Kelfrey's thoughts.**

"**Review!" is Speaking Noises, and most times voices.**

**Chapter 7 – Names and Training or How to Fly your Dragon**

The next morning, Garth went straight back to the Grotto. He briefly wondered what his friends would think with him never being around. They probably thought he was avoiding them for some reason. He grimaced, but kept on going. For now, this was something he had to keep to himself. It was kind of exciting, keeping as big a secret as this. Garth imagined he was Hiccup, the first Dragon Rider. He held his bundle of fish in his hands, and a few suspicious blades of grass popped out of the weaving - Dragonnip.

It was an offering to the Dragon. "If I could get on its good side, then maybe I could help it fly – which would be good to both of us!" He reasoned inside his cerebellum. Plus, he had learned a lot from flying with his Western Dragon yester eve (Last night).

Garth walked calmly into the grotto, trying not to display any form of weakness. To his delight, the Night Fury saunters over, takes one look at him, and then eats the fish. Garth is careful to remove the Dragonnip first, before he starts eating. Garth sits on a rock and watches the Night Fury eat. It was much faster and more trustful than yesterday that was for sure.

"You need a name." he said aloud. The dragon looked over at him; as if that was the most ridiculous thing he could have said. "Well, I can't very well keep on calling you "The Night Fury", now can I?" Garth explained. It huffed, seeming reluctant, but went along nonetheless.

"How about Red Dawn?" he asked. The dragon shook its head.

"Red Rover?" Again, a no.

"Hmm. Well, I can't call you Toothless – that one's taken. So is Toothless the Second. Oh, here's a good one: Phoenix!" To his dismay, there was another refusal. Garth sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to just think about it, then." he gave up. It was probably better this way, though, because then there'd be a meaning behind the name the Dragon was given.

"Let's start with your takeoff. The jump is correct, but you need to push your wings to the ground as well, giving you a bit more to get into the air…" and thus began their two-week training regime. Day by day, the two of them got a little closer (as it appeared to Garth, anyhow). Day by day, the Night Fury got better at flying. By the end of two weeks, he was looping in the air with an ecstatic smile upon his face. But not once the entire time had Garth ridden him, deciding to stay put on the ground and watch from afar.

One day, Garth comes down and compliments him. "This is all I know on dragon flight, buddy. You're flying, you're doing tricks – I think you're training's over." he told the Night Fury. The dragon grinned, and immediately swooped upwards into the sky, roaring with giddiness. Garth smiled at his friend's joy. But he remained grounded, flightless. His smile wavered.

As the dragon made a come around, it noticed Garth, standing alone. To his surprise, the dragon flew down and bounded right up to him. It kneeled down, as if wanting Garth to get on. Cautiously, Garth threw his feet over the Night Fury's back. The dragon took off, flying high above the clouds. This was a dream come true! Here he was, riding the back of a Night Fury! The fastest, most legendary Dragon in all the land!

The moon rippled across the ocean. Waves crashed against the statues of Thor. Helheim's gate, foggy from cold and hot water coming together, looked eerily peaceful. The clouds soared over head. Garth looked down at the beast below. Its red scales looked a slightly different tinge. They now looked closer to resembling that of blood on an open wound. A cloud went over the moon, and the mysterious color vanished. As soon as the moonlight was visible again, the scales turned back to this dark mix.

"Blood Moon…" he thought to himself. "Hey, how about that for a name? Blood Moon!" The dragon nodded, letting loose a fireball in its glee. "Aw, crap." Garth held up his hands to defend his face.

And so they flew on, soaring in the skies, Garth and BloodMoon, together as one. And all seemed right in his little world above the Village.

**Kelfrey**

It was hopeless, Kelfrey sulked. There was no way he was going to get out of here on his own. He would have to show a bit of humility and allow his friend to teach him the 'tools of the trade' of flying. How could he not know these instincts by now? All the other draconic instincts had popped up – lust for fish, a good tummy rub, and fire breathing… so why not flight?

Garth came back down in to the cove, as Kelfrey had expected. Throwing hesitancy to the four winds, he sauntered proud fully over to the human. Fish! Yay! He gobbled them right up, Om nom noming happily.

"You need a name." Garth said. :: Um, hello? I already have a name. Doofus::

"Well, I can't very well keep on calling you "The Night Fury", now can I?" Garth explained. ::Actually, I would much prefer it if you did::

"How about Red Dawn?" he asked. :: Do I look like a morning person to you?::

"Red Rover?" ::Now that's just ridiculous! My Aunt Gertrude named her dog Rover! Am I a dog? No!::

"Hmm. Well, I can't call you Toothless – that one's taken. So is Toothless the Second. Oh, here's a good one: Phoenix!" Kelfrey mentally slapped himself. ::You are bloody terrible at naming things, you know that?::

"Well, I guess we'll just have to just think about it, then." ::No. No, we don't. YOU do. Because I can't speak, and to be honest I don't feel like giving away my identity right now::

"Let's start with your takeoff. The jump is correct, but you need to push your wings to the ground as well, giving you a bit more to get into the air…"

::Finally! I thought we'd never start!::

Kelfrey quickly learned, and every day he would practice, practice, and practice. He thought about leaving as soon as he was able to fly out of the cove, but Garth held him back. He seemed to enjoy coming down on his own to see him. To be honest, he kind of liked it too. They had never been as close as they were right now – and only one of them knew about it!

The days go by and turn into weeks. By the end of their time together, Kelfrey is an aerial acrobat, acting audibly in the afternoons. One morning, the Dragon Shepherd came into the grotto with the Good News. "This is all I know on dragon flight, buddy. You're flying, you're doing tricks – I think you're training's over."

::YAY! Finally!:: Kelfrey began swooping in giant arcs in the sky. Upon descending back through the grotto, he noticed Garth's face. Then he realized, he had never flown on his back! Not once, during his entire training! Regret flooded through him. There he was, alone on the ground, trying to stay happy for his 'newly acquired friend'. Here he was, giving time away from the rest of his friends, just for him! He was incredibly grateful, and decided to show it. He glided over to Garth and knelt down, making a motion with his head from Garth to his back. Garth grinned, and eagerly hopped on. While he was expecting SOME weight, it slightly nerved him when he barely felt anything. Though it really shouldn't have, he knew he was stronger than a human.

He took Garth on a grand journey through the heavens, whisking him through the clouds and over the ocean. The beauty of the night sky over Berk was ever appealing to both him and Garth. And with Kelfrey's new enhanced eyesight (except for that he was slightly color blind on greens, but he could still make out the colors), it seemed even more beautiful. It was in that moment, being one with the sky, that Garth named him. "Blood Moon." Kelfrey heard him say. It seemed to fit. It sounded powerful.

It sounded scary. Yes, he was scary. He wanted to be. To make people cower in fear. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he liked being in control. The power of being able to do whatever he wanted! Inconceivable! Invincible! Power hungry thoughts raced through his head, unaware of the dragon DNA's influence. But right now, he was only in control of one person – Garth. He was his friend, but Garth had always been submissive to his wills. And even though Garth may seem like he was in control here, it was in fact, Kelfrey! Because Kelfrey was the one that flew, Garth was just along for the ride.

Kelfrey grinned, and the darkness grew a bit in his heart.

**Please review! I want to know what you all think! I know this seems like a filler chapter, but I wanted to both give Kelfrey his "Dragon Name" and explain how they bonded/trained together. **

**Next Chapter: Garth helps out someone he never thought he would, and Kelfrey meets some dragons for the first time.**


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

Chapter 8

**Here we go. If you haven't read the new Prologue, I'd suggest you do. Also, I did a bit of editing on the other chapters if you want to go through them as well. A small change as well, Woodknot (Boam's dragon) has been changed from Voracious tangler to Night Fury. So be sure to keep that in Mind!**

**I would also like to thank all the reviews I've gotten so far: alfaq, divergary, ****FluteGurl12, and Tagesh. Thanks so much, guys! Or girls. Or both. *Leaves awkwardly…***

**Oh, yes! Disclaimer! I do not own HTTYD or its affiliates, I only own a DVD. The OC's aren't even mine, they're my muses. : P**

**Last note, there is a large amount of Boam/Garth bonding and the answers too many questions are revealed. Long story in the middle! Enjoy. **

Garth's daily routine continued on, hanging with BloodMoon and flying with Mincemeat. That would have to take a short detour today, as he would get an unexpected visitor to his home. A hard knock nearly pounded in his door as he rushed down the steps. He opened the door to find a surprising guest on the way up to his house. Boam walked towards him, his clothes messed up and his hair a mess. Something major must have happened, Garth thought.

"Hello, Boam! What is it?" he asked with an edge of uncertainty in his voice. Boam looked up to him. "Woodknot's hurt."

"And you're coming to me?"

"Well, you are the most knowledgeable on dragons. And I have other reasons, but I can't tell you right now. Just, please, help him." The begging in his voice was enough. The conviction and truth he could see in his eyes. They sparkled with something he had never seen before in those eyes.

Fear.

It startled Garth, never having seen such an emotion in him before. He supposed everybody had felt this before, but he just never thought as Boam being one of those people. Vikings showed no fear – yet here he was, openly scared, to his eyes only. Garth sighed, giving in (albeit reluctantly). He followed Boam to his back gate, where he had a fenced in area suitable to accommodate his Night Fury. As Garth walked in the gate, he expected a growl from the dragon. But no such noise came. Instead, he saw the terrible state he was in, and was simply astounded that it had gone this far.

Woodknot didn't look SICK, he looked ABUSED. As soon as Garth saw the scratches and bruises, he asked what had been going on.

"I don't know! Sometimes I'll hear thumps in the night, but as soon as I go outside to see, there's nothing there, except for Woodknot."

"Well, from the looks of it, some other dragons have been bullying on him. See these scratches?" he pointed to some very well-marked tracks on the dragon's unhappy underside. "These were Nightmare scratches. And these bruises look like they could fit from the tail of a Nadder." He explained

"What about his stomach? He looks thin, but I know he's been eating. I give him his food, and when I come back later, it's gone." Boam says confusedly

"Ah, there's the problem! You leave him while he's eating. The other dragons might be stealing his food." Garth replied

"Would they really do all that?" Boam wasn't too sure of this conclusion. This was Garth; after all, he had every right to get back at him after being bullied by him for so very long.

"Well, why wouldn't they?"

"That's exactly what I'm wondering." He replied. The two of them looked at Woodknot's forlorn facial expression, as if expecting an answer from the tired beast. The dragon reared its head, and sniffed at Garth. Boam looked at him.

"Look, you'll have to come back sometime later. I have some business to attend to right now."

"Ok, sure. But the next time you feed him, stay and watch. At the very least, we can see who the mysterious bullies are." With those last words of advice, Garth waved goodbye, and ran down into the woods. Blood Moon was there, just as always, awaiting him.

"Hey bud, sorry I'm late. An old acquaintance of mine needed some help in the village." The night fury looked at him curiously.

"It's nothing; just one of my shepherding gang needed some help looking at their dragon. He's been hurt." Blood Moon growled, to which Garth just laughed. "There's no need to get jealous, Boy. I'm not replacing youuuu." He smiled, jumping on the dragons back. Roaring in play, Blood Moon flicked Garth off with his wings. The two of them wrestled around for a few minutes, playing. Garth knew Blood Moon wasn't giving it his all for fear of crushing him, and he was thankful. Although there were a few close calls, but they had been quickly avoided.

The rest of the day went smoothly, into the next day. Garth went up to check on Woodknot and Boam. He looked a peak healthier, but it was going to be a bit until he was back to full health. They both stood on either sides of the large being, swabbing bruises and scratches on either side, as well as oiling the hide while they were at it. An oiled hide is a comfortable hide, they remembered. Garth asked Boam if he had seen anything yesterday.

"No, none. As long as I kept my eye on him, nothing happened."

"Well, that's good. At least we know how to intimidate these other dragons. But why would they act like that? It's just – so very unlike them." Garth wondered. He leaned down out of Boam's sight, looking at the underbelly on his side. Boam was glad, because then he couldn't see the split second guilt across his features. It wasn't that he was lying to Garth; he really did need his help. Just not as he had been expected yet.

Garth stood up. "Did you summon the Healer to look at him?" He asked. Boam hesitated.

"N-no. No, I didn't."

"Why -?" He started, but Boam cut him off.

"Look, just trust me on this. Please. Woodknot needed you, and as much as I hate to admit it, I needed you too. I'm as stubborn as the rest of them, but some dragons are more stubborn than Vikings."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind." And with that, he ignored any and all further questions by Garth. It was quite amusing to see his frustration, really. He had to hide his face a few times to hide the laughter.

Meanwhile, Garth was getting pissed. He had asked over and over again to explain, but no word came from him. Finally he gave up in exasperation and left. Blood Moon needed attending. He took one of Boam's Oil skins to give to him.

**The week went by. Boam continued to remain unresponsive to Garth's questioning, leading Garth to finally give up. Kelfrey was still nowhere to be found, and Blood Moon remained his own. Then one day…**

Garth came to the area set aside for Woodknot, just as he had all those other times. He came not expecting an answer to anything, just to see his quest through. How unexpected it was when Boam told him he was going to leave the two of them alone!

"Wait, what?"

"Woodknot needs to explain some things to you, alone. I'll be in the village getting some more fish."

"Wait, explain? He can talk?"  
><em>::Yes, of course Garth. We can choose who to talk to. Most often, the dragon will choose to only speak with its bond Rider. You, however, are a very special case.::<em>

"Okay, now I've heard everything." he shook his head.

_::Oh, you haven't heard the half of it yet, Garth. This is only the beginning.::_

Boam smiled. "Well, I hope you two get along. No fighting! I'll be back soon." And with that, he jogged off to the busy marketplace.

"Well. Um. Hi. How are you feeling?"

_::Much better, thank you. I knew you would be the right man for the job.::_

"So you knew I could help you, is that all? I somehow doubt that."

_:: Understandably, and you're right. There is something far more important going on here. To get a true understanding of what is happening; I will have to explain the true nature of Hiccup and Toothless's legacy. ::_

**Three hundred years ago. Toothless and Hiccup were off in the forest on another scouting party. All his friends had become true Viking warriors, and yet he, with his knowledge of the dragons, stayed the town's blacksmith and storyteller, as well as dragon tamer. Oh, how he had hated the term, Dragon Tamer! They could not be tamed; they could only be given your trust. But nobody understood this, not even his own wife. **

**Now, by this time he was the chief. He had preteen daughter and an infant son. As time went on, however, they began to notice strange behaviors in their daughter. She began to lash out and be overprotective of her food, and play too much in the Dragon Grass. To their dismay and utter depression, the two of them had to lock her in a room to keep her separated from the rest of them. They told everybody she was sick, and could not be allowed visitors. This was partially true.**

**Then she disappeared. Astrid walked past her room one morning to find it soundless. Even in her sleep, Vanessa (their daughter) had been a fitful dreamer. So when nothing came out of that room, it was a sure sign of alarm. Cautiously, she looked inside, and found a most terrible sight – Vanessa had run away. The window was left wide open, the bed upturned, and things knocked helter skelter in the summer swelter. Everyone was told she had died and they had a small family pyre to give her a chance back to the afterlife, but this too was a lie. There was no telling when they would ever see her again – and the never did.**

**At least, they didn't see her. But she saw them. She had transformed into a Night Fury, to her own distaste. She grew to love her new body, and soared across the oceans and explore new lands. She found a land of humans dressed in strange garments, with even stranger customs. She met other dragons, and they conversed. Never once did she give up who she truly was both aloud and inside. **

**She remained abroad for a long time, until she died along side her mate. Her hatchlings were told the same story, and dreamed of finding that tiny island known as "Berk". As for Hiccup and Toothless, **

**Well, it took them two and a half hundred years, but they finally found it. Fifty years ago, Limpnose and HotBreath soared over the village. There they were! Dragons and humans, milling about as if it was a natural thing! They were so happy that they didn't notice a strange change come over them. They had turned into humans! Naked, they quickly found food and clothing, and as time went on they made their claim in the village. They never told anybody who they were.**

**Hotbreath and Limpnose decided it would be best if they took care of their children alone. Limpnose went his separate way and became the Elder of the village. **

"What! The Elder was a dragon!" Garth exclaimed

_:: That's not the whole of it, just yet! Wait, and see! ::_

**As his son reached the right age, as he had expected, the changes started coming over little Asmov. So, in his worry, Limpnose experimented with an old potion he had found from three hundred years ago that would postpone the inevitable transformation. As luck would have it, he managed to perfect it so that it would not only slow the process, but completely halter it where it stood. Unfortunately, it still did not reverse the side effects.**

**Now, for HotBreath. She was very much a family woman. She raised a boy without a father, and the boy went on unknowing of his heritage. **

"What's that got to do with me?" Garth asked. This was all very well and good, but where did HE possibly fit in to all this?

_:: Garth, do you not see? YOU are that boy! ::_

"WHAT! NO! No way am I a – a dragon!"

_:: Correct! You are human – with a draconic form awaiting your 18__th__ age! Trust me, it's going to be alright::_

"No – NO! NO! I will not turn into a – a stupid dragon!"

Woodknot could see how he was upset, but that didn't stop it from hurting. His words, however regretful he would be later, still stung. He hadn't even told Garth of his OWN heritage yet, or how he had come to know all this. That would be a story for later, from another old friend.

Garth fled the dragon, biting back his anger. Seething, he punched trees on his way down to the Cove. By the time he got there, his knuckles were bleeding and severely sore. Worse yet, Blood Moon was nowhere to be found. Garth roared in frustration, itching his neck.

And on his neck were two, short protrusions poked out of his skin. Trembling, he slowly took his hands from behind his neck. Already, the nails had sharpened and grown larger, bubbling with energy and blackening.

The changes had begun.

**So, what did you think of THAT? Garth is a Dragon too! There is much more to be revealed, such as why Blood Moon/ Kelfrey was not at the cove the day Garth learnt of his heritage. **

**Chapter 9, one week! Ta-ta!**

**REEEEEVIIEEEEWWWWW!**


	10. Chapter 9: Uprising

**Chapter 9: Uprising**

**Keep in mind, this chapter occurs simultaneously with the previous. Thank you for reading this story.**

Kelfrey lapped at the clear water. He had been testing his new found strength all morning, and it wore him out considerably. It was now around 8, three hours since he had woken up, and the sun was abnormally hot. For once, he was glad to be a dragon. As a human in this heat, he would have surely melted to nothing by now. But the scales on his skin distributed the rays evenly, feeling good all over.

He looked up at the boulders he had moved with his legs. As a human, it would have taken six strong men – men, not teens! – to move one. And he had moved all of them, barely straining! He felt proud of his new muscles, and happily so. He wondered if Garth would come early today.

The two of them had been friends long before his predicament ever came about, but this whole dragon-human bonding just seemed to reinforce it. He thought back to his days as a boy, and could barely remember it. He looked curiously at his reflection. Relief flooded his system, wondering why he had been so worried. He saw a dragon, yes, but he could still see himself in the eyes of the beast. He looked up when he heard three other dragons enter the cove.

Startled at the presence of his friend's dragons, he greeted them respectfully. Woodknot was at the head of the grove, followed by Jawfang and Spotless.

::To what do I owe this visit?:: he asked sincerely

::Garth, the human spawn that rides my back, accidentally let slip there was a strange dragon in the woods.:: There was a sneer in Woodknot's voice, as if he was some dirty rag that deserved thrown away rather than used.

::W-What do you mean?:: he stammered :: And what did you do to him?::

::Oh, nothing, nothing… he's just not going to be seen by Berk ever again.::

::WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?:: Kelfrey screamed.

::Temper, temper.:: Woodknot tsked. Kelfrey roared in frustration, running at the large dragon. Jawfang and Spotless were on him in an instant, holding him down and immobile. As much as he struggled, he couldn't move them. It was like moving six of the large boulders as they struggled to hold him down. Eventually, he gave in. Woodknot padded up to him.

::Your friend had to be… disposed of. As for you, you will never be a true dragon. You have the mind of a petty human, and you will forever remain that way. We are pureblooded dragons, and you will treat us with the respect we deserve. Are we clear?::

Kelfrey's answer was muffled by Spotless's paw.

::Release him:: ordered Woodknot. Kelfrey spat out a bit of blood from biting his lip to hard.

::Yes, Woodknot:: he replied, lowering his humiliated self. Jerks, he thought.

::Good, freak.:: the dragon replied calmly, yet with a stiff coldness in his voice. Kelfrey hissed a little under his breath. Which resulted in Woodknot's barbed tail slapping across his face. Damn!

::That's a warning shot:: Woodknot told him. Kelfrey could feel the thick liquid crawling down his cheek and eyes. If that's a warning shot, he thought, then my name's Hiccup.

He laid there until the three of them flew off. Positive the sky was clear, he flamed at the boulders that he had moved.

They had killed Garth. Those stupid, filthy, Odin-forsaken Devils had killed his friend! Well, they would find out just what happened when they messed with him. No 'pureblood dragon' of Berk would live to see another day, he swore upon his last fire breath.

Immediately, he thought of Dæmon's Run. The Volcano Island where Hiccup the Third had fought and conquered the Demon Queen so long ago. Dragons of all shapes and sizes still roamed there, loyal to the wishes of the queen but without a queen to rule them. What a perfect time for the King to come in… he thought evilly.

His plan set, he blasted into the air with a mighty whoosh. Garth would be avenged, and he would become the victor over all the Dragons…it was a win-win situation! He smiled, pleased at how smart he was. The volcano came into view, the misty fog that had hidden it from Viking view long since dissipated. He settled into the center of the mountain as if he owned the place. Confidence, he reminded himself. It's all about confidence.

He looked around, and saw that while there were hundreds of Dragons cramming to make room for each other, not a single one of them would go past the red murk. Did something still lurk below? He focused his ear-flaps on the cavernous area. Nothing seemed to be down there…

He hesitated. Some of the other dragons were watching him, waiting to see what he would do. He could feel their whispers and stares, waiting for him to make a move. What would he do?

Something was down there, calling to him. And he needed it. The more he focused, the more he felt it calling him. Beckoning him, seducing him. Unaware of the dragons hissing around him, he lifted his wings and plummeted into the angry red center, disappearing from view completely.

**Third Person.**

None of the dragons moved, too scared to make a noise or to even move a muscle. Evil lurked down there, it had been known for centuries. And now, this foolish, foolish dragon had just awoken it.

Sun-Dragon help them all.

The walls rumbled, and the smoke began to waft out and around the cave, seeping past the dragons and back into their minds. A Zippleback as old as the legends saw the signs, and began flying out of the cave before the mist could fully control it. It didn't get very far, as a nearby Nightmare gnashed at its wing and disabled its flight.

**::I do hope you weren't trying to fly away, little Merchnik:: **An ominous voice sneered, insulting her in the ancient language. **:: You'll soon find out what happens to those who disobey::** Nightmares and Nadders blocked the Zippleback's only ways of escape. She could feel the surrounding temperature rising higher and higher, but she had never felt so cold in her core in her lifetime. Not even when her mate had died at the hands of the Demon 400 years ago.

Whoooof.

Whoooof.

Whoooof.

The new Dæmon revealed itself fully, massive wings flapping up to their level. It was like a night fury, but mutated to the point of devilishness. It's eyes glinted red, a completely different shade from its previous yellow. Muscles pounded themselves throughout the legs, and tail. It's earflaps curled into points that resembled Devil-horns. Talons dug themselves into the cracks of the mountain, cracking them further apart. Its body mass was easily twice, if not thrice the size of its victim.

::The KING has come! All hail the King!:: The Zippleback heard the shouts of the hundreds of Dragons, fallen under the new Dæmon's will. She could see death, staring straight across from her.

But the Dragon God's forgive her if she was wrong, but she could have sworn she heard a faint voice pleading ::Help. Oh, Gods, help. Anybody. I didn't mean for this to happen…::

**Well, there you have it. The turning point of the entire story. Kelfrey's mind has been abducted by the Red Death's 'husband'. (Not going to explain that one, I find it creepier if some things are left unanswered). **

**So far, there have been two references to other outside works in this story. 1) is in the prologue, and the other is in this chapter. The first relates to another fantastic HTTYD fanfic that is not mine whatsoever and I think all of you should definitely read. The second is Doctor Who.**

**Can you find them? Reviews are appreciated – let me know if you find them! **

**But please also tell me how this chapter was. It feels – rushed. IDK. Writer's paranoia, I guess.**

**The Beast of the Moon, signing off!**


	11. Chapter 10: Changes and Planning

**Chapter 10**

Pain.

Heat.

A blank state of emotions, Garth couldn't move a muscle. His eyes were focused on the sky above, an overwhelming sense of longing for the sky. He had barely changed since the few hours before; actually, he could still pass as a normal human in the village society. But his pride wouldn't let him go out there and face the public again.

How would he survive without food? His rational mind reasoned. His stomach gurgled, and an intense craving for fish flooded his senses. He knew where to get it… the fisherman at the boat docks. But to get there, he would have to travel through the open streets of Berk.

Craving won over intuition, and he ran back to the edge of the forest. He looked to make sure nobody was paying any real close attention, and then started out. Just a quick, brisk jog to the fisherman, nothing out of the ordinary. The breeze on his legs felt pleasant, and he thought he might be able to make it.

Until he saw Rindel. 'Craaaap…' he thought. She noticed him, changing her train of thought and quickly running up to him.

"Garth! Hey, Garth!" She shouted. He turned around, hiding his disappointment in his inability to be sneaky. "H-hi, Rindel! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm – good. So, um, whatcha doing?"

"Oh – nothing much. Just getting fish from the fisherman. What about you?"

"Well, I have some free time. I'll come with!" she decided.

"N-no, it's fine, I'm-"

"Letting me come with." Rindel finished with the tone of finality that all women are so well known and feared for. Garth knew better than to argue, but he had to hurry. His thumbnails were looking grey, and his hands were starting to follow the same shade.

So they walked down to the docks together. Rindel talked about her life, Garth talked about his life – omitting certain information, of course. By the time they were at the fisherman's boat, his hands were a sickly shade of black, and could be passed off as a burnt hand, unless you noticed his pointed fingernails, which were slowly sharpening.

"…And then Fenner turned completely red! Man, you should have seen his face! It was absolutely priceless!" she laughed at Fenner's latest and greatest embarrassment… and her prank.

"What'll it be today, lads?" asked the Fisherman, interrupting her laughter. Garth hid his hands behind his back. "A basket of Icelandic Cod, please."

"That'll be three coins." Garth pulled the amount out of his pocket. The fisherman handed him a basket, and they began walking back to his house. Garth remembered to go to his house and not to the forest again – he didn't want to tip her off on anything unusual. Thank the Gods he still had a thumb – or what could pass as a thumb – so he could hold the basket, at least.

They continued talking, laughing at the antics of the others around them. When they finally got to Garth's house, his mom was not there. 'Of course,' he thought sarcastically.

He opened the door, and was about to walk inside when a soft hand pulled him back. He looked to his friend, wondering what she could want. She bit her lip, her eyes going big. She moved the hair out of her eyes, nervously. Garth just watched, confused. What was she doing?

"What is it, Rindel?" he asked

"I – I don't know… I think I'm just being silly…" she replied quietly. Now, Rindel was the Queen of being silly, but to actually admit she was being as such... something was up. He put the Cod down and placed a hand – paw, hopefully she wouldn't look to her left - on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Hey, it's ok. What is it?" he looked at her. She looked at him – those big, blue eyes drawing him in – and promptly kissed him.

On the lips. Passionately, like her life depended on it.

Finally, she let go of him, both sides gasping for air. "What – was that?" Garth asked, shocked at her outburst.

"I just felt like – like that was the last time I'd be able to do that. I had to, I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me!" She began to panic. Garth didn't know what to do. She was right, but how could she possibly know? Did the Gods foretell her or something of the like? Maybe it was just a brief flash of women's intuition on her part. Actually, that seemed the most plausible. As for his reaction – he just stared at her.

"Um, I don't know what to say…" Best to be honest. "I like you. I think you're cute, and funny, and I'm not saying that just to keep you happy." he started. Rindel didn't smile. When somebody started off with an opener like that, it usually had bad news behind it. And she was right.

"But we can't be together."

Well, Damn. That hurt.

Truth be told, Rindel was a good catch for Garth. He had always thought of her as cute – not in the girly sense of the term, but in the active tomboy sense. She was fun to be around, and fun to hang out with. Even with Kelfrey gone, she had remained optimistic. How could he have been so blind all these years? Oh, that's right. The Gods blessed him with a duller brain. A foreboding sense of loss panged his stomach, causing his eyes to water slightly.

Rindel looked him over. He seemed sincere enough. The truth was there, in his eyes. He was hiding something, something he didn't want her to find out. She could see the sense of loss he was feeling, giving her up. But what was going on with his eye brows? They seemed to be sharpening, pointing up at the ends. Their very colour was changing, from the gold it had been to a more vibrant dark blue-black.

"Um, Garth? What's happening to your eyebrows?" she asked. He instinctively put his hands up to his eyebrows, forgetting that they were all but Night Fury paws by now. She gasped at his hands, realization creeping over him. 'Craaaap…' he thought. Rindel just stayed there, both scared and amazed. Garth did the only thing he knew how to do – he ran away.

Into the forest, deep into the heart of the biome. Into his secret cove, where none could find him. It was at this point he realized he had left the fish at his house.

Faaaaantastic.

He felt a slight pull on his leggings, and a tear followed quickly. His tailbone extended slowly, bone first, then muscled and nerves wrapping around it, and then finally a black skin covering it like a blanket. His tail had grown out, at least.

Gods, how was he going to stand this wait? It was terrible already! A scream was building up in his chest, full of pain and terror and fear and love. He grabbed the nearest stick, the size of his arm, and put it in his mouth, biting down as hard as he could and screaming.

This sucked big time.

**Red Death Mountain**

The monster that had emerged after Kelfrey's descent into madness was an awful fiend. The red smoke never wandering from their minds, it knew always what each dragon was doing, even when not paying close attention. It would stay in its cave for hours, not coming out until it needed to feed – and then eating one of its Gronkle Guards. It could feel their fear, and fed off of it as much as it did their meat.

A full plan was shaped, faster than possible for a dragon – because this was no ordinary dragon. This was a combination of an ancient trust, Man's imagination and ingenuity, and the long forgotten Ti Bon Ange of the Green Death's Spirit.

No, not Red Death. Green death. The victim that the Red Death had slaughtered to take over its domain and ruled for 300 years, until that stupid boy and his flightless dragon killed them. He had no pity; in fact he downright hated her. But he felt no gratitude for revenge, either. Truth be told, he hated the Vikings all the more because of it. So he had lurked, a roaming spirit, his body entombed in flame and stone. That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange eons even death may die*.

It had tried many times in the past to corrupt another dragon's physical body, but every time the dragon's soul was ripped to shreds and the body left useless. This new being, wholly draconic and wholly human, had enough soul power to equal its.

Which was the Green Death's one and only weakness. The body had enough power to sustain its soul as well as his, but to do that ran the risk of overpowering him as well. So as it was making battle plans, it ran through every point of its host's body, looking for anything that might spark a change in its emotional state of revenge. The only thing he could find was the fond memory of a Viking Boy, a child named Garth as the memory told him.

This Garth-human could not be trusted, but he could not be terminated, either. The only option was to avoid him at all costs.

The next step for the symbiote was to command all its dragon 'allies' of their attack. This took time, as they had to go through every dragon's brain with a convincing and detailed plan, as well as different scenarios for what to do. (Think of it as programming a large group of computers to think logically in a given situation.)

It would be a few days, but the attack would come quickly. And then all Hell would reign down on Berk and its disgusting inhabitants…

***H.P. Lovecraft, The Call of Cthulu. I am so, so sorry for the delay. Life got the best of me. As such, this was also a tough chapter to write. I wanted to introduce a small bit of a love interest like the y did in the film, but I didn't want it to come off as a fated type thing. Or maybe I did, I'm still not sure. **

**Unfortunately, I can't update the next chapter tomorrow. Monday, maybe I can write it and get it up. But don't hold me to it.**

**Again, please review. I would love to know what you all think of this so far. How's it shaping? Is there anything you can suggest changing? **

**Thanks for reading! :-3**


	12. Chapter 11: It Begins

**Chapter 11**

**(Note: When imagining Rindel's Immaculate Imrey, just imagine a slightly smaller and less deadly version of the Deadly Nadder, which is more of a Wyvern than a Dragon. That said, on with the show!)**

Rindel just watched him run off by himself. She didn't know what was happening, but she did know that she wanted to help – and that he needed the help. She looked down at the fish basket he had left behind in his haste to escape her presence. He must have known what was happening to him, and was preparing for isolation, she realized.

There was only one thing could do. The basket of fish was bought for a reason, and she needed to finish it. She picked it up, and headed off into the woods after her secret crush. Why she chose now, at this moment, to reveal herself to him, she didn't know. As she trudged down the Path of No Return, she felt a nudging. Beside her was Spotless, her immaculate Imrey, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"No, you can't come with, girl." The eyes just continued their stare. Something lurked in them. Sighing reluctantly, she gave in.

"Fine, you can come. But you have to stay hidden!"

So with much bravado, the girl and her dragon headed off in the direction of the boy. She was riding the dragon, which preferred to run and not to fly. The deeper they got into the forest, the more the place seemed to reverberate with noise. Squirrels chattered and Pigs snorted, and dragons whooshed overhead. But there was one sound that was set apart from all the rest.

A scream. A semi-muffled scream, human to start with and draconic to end with. Worry gripped her, and she urged her dragon faster. Imreys, being similar to birds in nature, are inherently agile through a forestry terrain. The scream grew louder as they went deeper into the bowels of the woods, a cacophony of sounds. It was never loud enough to injure their ears, but it sure darn felt like it.

Garth was more worried about getting away than about not leaving a trace, which made it very easy for them to follow. Not to mention Spotless's keen sense of smell. Soon enough, they found themselves atop a large hole, much like a grotto. A lake laid in the bottom, and the screams vibrated off the walls. He was here, somewhere.

Should she look for him, and try to help? Or just leave the basket? Hesitating, she slid off of her dragon's back and landed on the soft mud, the basket of Icelandic Cod fell to the ground beside her. She decided to just leave the basket by a large rock in the center of the land. She turned around, but not before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Looking back, she saw a long, black tail – the tail of a Night Fury. What was a Night Fury doing here, with Garth? She walked over to the tail, the rest of its body hidden behind the boulder.

There was no amount of preparation or knowledge that could prepare her for what she saw. There was Night Fury, all right. But half of it was Garth. Garth stayed there, eyes wide, a branch of some sort clenched between his jaws. His hands and arms had already gone through significant changes, and his legs were soon to follow. He looked like a human with the stubby legs of a Night Fury and its tail, really. Stuck on his back, the two of them just stared at each other, not knowing what to do. 'Well, on the bright side, the screaming stopped' Rindel thought.

Finally, she spoke up. "Um, hey Garth. What are you doing?" She asked, instantly regretting it. Garth opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a thick warble. Rindel quickly thought up a solution for his lack of speech.

"I'll just ask you yes or no questions, how about that? Wave you right – paw… for yes, and the left for no."

Garth waved his right paw. "Yes. Good. So, um, did you know about – this?"

Right paw. Yes.

"Have you known for a long time?"

Left paw. No.

"Does anybody else know?"

Right paw.

"Is it your mom? Kelfrey?"

Right Paw. Left paw. Yes. No. Which brought another question to her mind – where was Kelfrey?

"Do you know where Kelfrey is?" she asked. Left paw; no. By now, Rindell's mind was made up. Her crush had become a dragon, but damn it if she wasn't going to help him! Without proper skills, he would very easily die of hunger, drown, or hurt himself while trying to fly. It was up to her to help him.

The only thing she could think of was to bring more of the fish. It was a small thing, but she hoped it would help. When it came to flight, she had no idea what to do. Garth had always been smart, so hopefully he could figure it out.

"Is it alright if I come back here tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded, flipping up onto his regular paws. His back was still being formed, and he remained largely human flesh – coloured instead of the black that covered his tail and hands.

"And don't worry, I won't tell anybody where you are." She promised. Garth looked up at her and smiled, his ever-sharpening teeth cutting into his lips. And with those parting words, Rindel left behind the strange dragon – boy that had been her crush for many long months.

**GARTH**

Freya! She knew about me! She found out, how could I have been so careless! I probably led her straight to me! She could be in danger; I might lash out for any unexplained reason at anytime…

These critical thoughts racked Garth's mind, pounding over and over through his skull. The transformation kept going on, and on, and on. He looked up at the sky, and saw a few dragons pass over by. And then some more. Suddenly, there was a large mass of them all rushing overhead, in direction of the village of Berk. Garth guessed there had been well over one hundred of them, if not more he could not see. Something was going down, but in his state, how was he to possibly help?

Far away, flames licked the trees. Soon the forest was ablaze, and the sky turned to ash. Smoke rose like a departing spirit to the heavens. It was the first thing the villagers saw before the assault. It was the final thing Garth realized before he collapsed.

As an old, old Dragon watched from the sidelines.

**What's this? An update! Please don't hurt me!**

**I know, I tried to get it up every week… but this one was a pain to write, and besides, I had an inflush of homework! D: So…. are we cool? *Dodges shoe* Guess not…**

**Well, I won't try to explain any further than that. Those of you who have written before understand what it takes. So, I'm glad you're reading it this far, and I hope – I sincerely hope – to get the next chapter up Saturday. Crossing my fingers!**

**Ok, the AN's done. You can review now. Pleasies! :D**


	13. Chapter 12: Heat

**Chapter 12**

**Sorry for the wait. I know I already put this chapter up, but I found a LOT of things that I needed to change/add/take out. So here I am with the revised edition of chapter 12. Enjoy.**

The plan was simple, once he stopped over thinking everything. Invade the village, take out the main dragon teams, raid the village, and head back. The Green Death couldn't wait to get his paws upon that human chief. They were such PESTS!

Well, they would soon be eliminated. He would hang out in the back during the initial assault, and then when victory seemed inevitable (or he needed to do a better job than these crackerjacks) he would come upon them to instill fear in the heart of the Berkians. Oh, they would not know what hit them! He cackled manically in his head. With a push of his mighty wings, he followed the legion of scaled wings and flesh towards Berk. There were so many of them, that the front had already reached Berk whilst the back of the legion was just leaving the Nest.

This would be a good day for Dragon kind everywhere – but a GREAT day in his reign! Muahahahaha!

**The Dragon **watched from the side as the flames licked the young boys hide, hardening them into scales. As far as his transformation went, he was moving very swiftly. He was barely indistinguishable from a Night Fury, and was certainly not human anymore. Of course, from the time he was born, both he and the other human had not been fully human, but that's beside the point.

It could smell the final stages beginning to take form. Soon he would awake, and in the new form he was in, he was sure to be afraid of what was going on. After all, only a few days ago he had been a common Viking, innocent of these draconic traits. Now, he was a Dragon – a Night Fury, innocent of Viking traits. Well, physically, anyway.

As the Dragon walked around him, the fire seemed to die down a bit. The flames had gone on long enough. With a single beat of his wings, the fire around the unconscious dragon blew away, like a candle in the wind. The fire around the cove continued to rage on, but for the time being, they were save. Neither smoke nor flame nor ash nor limb would reach them here.

As the changes finished, the mysterious old dragon sat back on his haunches, and waited for the transmogrified boy to awake. He had waited three hundred years; he could wait a bit longer. The green eyes never left him.

**Garth **awoke. He simply woke up; there was no reason or explanation for it. His internal clock told him he was rested, and so it was time to start his new life. His eyes snapped open, black pupils focusing on the first thing they saw – green.

The green eyes of a dragon.

Another pair of eyes lit up the forest. Green like his, the light foreshadowed an ancient being. Wisdom showed in its eyes, and yellow cataracts had begun to slowly creep over the corner of its eyes. Garth tried to remain still, but he could hear his heart quicken from its slow pace, and his breathing become quicker. Finally, the being spoke.

::WELL, IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME.::

::What?::

::You've been out since this afternoon, if not this morning! Good God, how long does a dragon need to sleep?::

Was the voice coming from the dragon?

"Grrawrrmerr… Wrmg!"

The eyes stepped into a moonbeam, fully revealing himself. It was a Night Fury, such as he was. And judging from the look of its wings, it was very, very old. Its breathing was shallow, and seemed to get weaker every minute. The eyes, which had captivated him so thoroughly before, showed something he had rarely seen in a human … just what, though, he couldn't tell.

::Please, forgive me. My name is Toothless. And you're name is Garth, correct?::

Toothless. Toothless! Wasn't he…

::Aren't you... Umm…:: How is it that I am speaking? I cannot vocalize my throat… is this MindSpeak?

::Dead? I suppose I should be. But my time had not yet come.::

::Time?:: Garth responded inquisitively. The Night Fury chuckled, or at least, what Garth hoped was a chuckle.

::All things will be explained. Now, tell me… how do you like your fish?::

::Fish? What -:: He was cut off by a large rumbling in his tummy. ::Oh. Um, plain I guess.::

::Here you go, then.:: The night Fury turned around, pulled a Cod out from behind his back, and threw it at Garth. Garth recoiled in surprise, and managed to jump back several feet. Toothless laughed at his antics.

::Oh ho ho! You should have seen it, you acted just like a pup!:: He told Garth

::Well, I'm glad you think it's so funny.:: Garth grumbled. The laughter died, and Toothless became serious immediately.

::Oh, lighten up. I can't stand somebody without a sense of humor.:: he scolded

::Yes, because laughing at is really funny.:: Garth replied drily. Toothless's eyes instantly averted themselves from Garth's form as soon as the words were out of his – body? They had a pained look to them, and they seemed to glisten a bit in the moonlight.

::Are you – alright?:: Garth asked

::Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You just reminded me of … someone.::

::Hiccup?:: Garth pried. Toothless nodded slowly, crooning softly. Garth sighed. Damn these awkward moments.

::Well, it's no good focusing on the past. Let's focus on the present. What is happening? To me, and to the village?:: Toothless looked up at Garth.

::It's a raid.::

::Excuse me? Haven't dragon raids been, like, completely wiped out for over seven generations?::

::Well, yes, but there was a new dragon – and an old one.::

::New and old? That doesn't make any sense…::

::It will.:: So, Toothless began explaining. Everything from his point of view.

**Three hundred years ago, my bond with Hiccup had strengthened exponentially. So much that it was proving harder and harder to keep him contained indoors. Hiccup and his wife had a daughter, whom they named Vanessa Haddock. At the age of 18, to make a long story short, she became a dragon, and ran away. Now, Hiccup and Astrid were devastated, but they went along and tried again, this time getting a son. After a while, the boy began to notice the same symptoms. So Hiccup, Astrid, and The Elder all came up with special medicine that would hinder the process. After a while, that medicine increased in strength, with newer generations adding onto it every few years. **

**Vanessa's story you are aware of. However, back in Berk, Hiccup and I had our fair share of fights. He was upset at me for turning his daughter into one of me. As if I wanted it to happen! But when he finally – passed – I swore to myself to stay here and wait for the return of the true Line of Haddock – the Dragon Viking. **

::Now that you know my story, and I know yours, it is time I told you about the rights of DragonHood.::

::What are you going to do?::

::Oh, it's simple! I'm going to instill 20 years of my best fighting experience into the instincts in your brain.:: Toothless explained

::Oh, that simple, huh? Will it hurt?:: he asked sincerely

::No – as far as I know, no. I don't know, I've never done this before.:: Toothless replied honestly

::THAT'S reassuring.:: Garth muttered

::Relax, it won't take long.:: And so Toothless concentrated, sending out his experience in waves. It didn't FEEL like anything was happening. But there was the vaguest sense that something was in his mind that wasn't there before… and it just kept growing, and growing, and growing…

Finally, Toothless opened his eyes. ::It is done::

::That's it? I didn't feel a thing!::

::Good. Now, lets make sure you know some of them before you go off fighting::

::Fighting? What are you talking about?::

::You did not think this was just a migratory dragon pack, did you? No, these Dragons are all under the influence of the Green Death – whom you must face to proclaim your status as Dragon Viking.::

::What! Are you crazy!:: Garth recoiled

::Maybe a little. But this I am sure of. It has been foretold.:: Toothless said.

::Okay…thanks for the cryptic message. Really makes me feel good.:: Toothless looked down again.

::Why do you keep looking away like that?:: Garth asked

::Nothing… you just remind me of somebody I knew once.:: The Night Fury responded

::Oh. Is it Him?:: he asked. Toothless just nodded.

::But it's not for you or me to dwell on! We have much to do, and much less time to do it in.:: Toothless, just as before, quickly got over the memory of his last and only Bond-Mate.

Meanwhile, Berk had become the scene of the greatest battle they had seen for over 300 years. Dragons fighting Dragons, Vikings fighting alongside their bonds. All the while, the Green Death flew unassumingly overhead. It's eyes in the sky would let it know when the time was ripe for him to come down.

Finally! The villagers had been pushed back into the Meade Hall. The time was now…

The Green Death folded back its sharp red wings and aimed itself for the Hall, where all his vengeance would come back to life…

**Idon'townHowtoTrainYourDragon,! Whew! Gotta catch my breath…**

**REVIEW! :D**


	14. Chapter 13: Fight or Flight

**Chapter 13**

**Fight or Flight**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING AMERICA! To celebrate the national holiday of my home country, I present thee with a NEW CHAPTER! Yay! :D Also, in this chapter, I broke my word count – 2,001! This has been the largest fanfic I have ever written, and I am so glad to have it here. I won't bore you anymore. **

**In which the Fighting Begins**

It could smell the Fear. Such an appetizing smell, like mints to his nose. It pleased him – he was their Master now! All the villagers – the ones that weren't smoldering carcasses in the sun – were backed into the Meade Hall. At the forefront was Asmov and Garth's mom, viciously tearing off the limbs of any dragon that dared go near.

Well, he dared. A hush fell over the dragons as he landed on his paws in the middle of the battle scene.

**Garth**

::Are you sure you're okay?:: He asked, looking over the mysterious Night Fury.

::Of course! But you have stayed here long enough. You need to go help Berk!::

::And do what, exactly? I can't just take on every dragon, in case you haven't noticed!::

::No, but you can take out their leader. Like the Red Death, the Green Death has taken a victim. The body that the beast inhabits is a mutated version of a former Night Fury. Defeat him, and the Dragons will be sent scattered back to the Nest.::  
>::How do you KNOW all this?:: Garth asked, amazed at how much the old dragon knew.<p>

::I've been around a long time. By my age, you see one word spoken and hear two. Also, I've been watching all of you.::

::Creeper.::

::It's not creepy – I had to protect you! Now go, before any more damage is done!:: Toothless urged.

Garth looked back at him, not sure if he should trust the ancient dragon. But his family was in danger, and they needed him.

And with that, Garth sky rocketed into the air, a sonic boom following close behind. He looked around for where the Village was, and then dived for it. The Meade hall in his sights, he screamed like the Night Fury he was. A flaming blast escaped his lips, and a small crater formed in the ground where two dragons had been. He flipped back up into the air. Floating on a thermal for a few seconds, he saw the mutated Night Fury. And it looked oddly familiar…

* * *

><p><strong>Green Death<strong>

This was just too easy. How badly Berk had fallen! There were no 'fine warriors' to oppose him and his army, and even the Dragons had gone soft from generations of peace!

Of course, he should have known it was too good to be true. The black streak – no doubt another Night Fury – was sure to be a challenge. Not bothering to take care of it himself, he commanded some of the nearby dragons to take care of it. He turned and focused back on the real threat: Limpnose, Hotbreath, and his body's Father – Asmov. As long as they were alive, the dragon gene would continue.

And he couldn't have that.

He growled a bit, threatening them back further into the Hall… and then followed them inside. Fear was etched all over their faces as their arms shook. But then – the cheering! What was the cause of it!

The sudden ruckus outside and inside, mostly by the pesky humans, but there were some throaty dragon purrs as well. Something outside had happened, but what? Green Death turned its head to the direction of the hullabaloo. Not being able to see past the large doors, he snarled at the remaining meta-humans and ran outside.

Whatever he was expecting, it was NOT this. As his dragons got closer to the new Night Fury, they seemed to be confused about what they were in the sky for, and ended up just flying away, no hint of a struggle whatsoever.

::If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself:: He growled to himself. One flap of his mighty wings sent him into the air, screeching across the sky. He tore through the sky, sights set on one thing only: That pest of a dragon.

But the strangest thing started happening. It seemed the closer he got to the interloper, the less control he had over his host. But that wasn't a problem, seeing as they were on the same side. Soon enough, Green Death was over top of the Night Fury. With a mighty scream, he ripped down onto his prey. The closer and closer he got, however, the host woke up further and further. With the last remaining yards ahead of him, Kelfrey woke up.

::Die, Night Fury!:: Green Death/Kelfrey screeched. It clawed the dragon's back, leaving a fresh gash. The Night Fury roared in pain, flapping out of the way of another attack. But then the dragon's eyes went wide with realization about something.

::Kelfrey?::

* * *

><p><strong>Garth<strong>

As the dragons started flying towards him, a massive army of scales and wings and talons, Garth resolved to hold his position in the air. But the closer they got to him, they acted funny. One second they would be aggressive and attacking without a second thought. The next, they fluttered around as if they didn't know how they got there – which they didn't.

'The Green Death lost control of its victims because of me!' Garth thought. 'But why?'

Then came the Green Death. Why it called itself that, he had no idea. This night fury was vicious mutation of a red Night Fury. Actually, it looked oddly familiar…

::Die, Night Fury!:: The beast screeched from above, completely taking him by surprise. It was an unfamiliar voice, he was certain of that. But it was as if it was two voices mixed together. And one of them sounded… but no, it couldn't be…

::Kelfrey?:: Garth put out to the dragon. The dragon seemed to stumble in the air on its next attack, missing Garth completely. ::Kelfrey, is that you? It's me, Garth!::

Now the Green Death/Kelfrey seemed to be flying in circles after itself. He could hear little snippets of their argument. So, apparently Kelfrey was a Dragon, and had been possessed by this "Green Death". As long as Green remained in there, however, Kelfrey could not control him.

Finding Kelfrey after he had been missing for so long felt great to Garth's might Dragon Heart. But to be stuck in a body you had no control over – terrible, terrible fear. He had to help, somehow. But how? Garth flew down to the trees, flying in and out of the fallen branches, flames and ashes. It had not reached critical level yet, so the village would still be safe if he acted quickly. He charged his wing capacity, then smashed them together as hard as he could to create a wind current against the flames. The forest fire died down, just before springing back up harder and harder.

::Damn it!:: said Garth. He was about to go again when he heard a crunching sound behind him. He turned around t see Green Death/Kelfrey not three yards away, getting ready to pounce. Garth couldn't get out of the way in time. The large demon pounced, dirt flaying every which way. Garth's head was knocked back onto a rock. Thank the gods for such a thick skull!

::Kelfrey, it's me, Garth! You don't want to do this!:: Garth tried to get through to his friend, still trapped inside by the crazy spirit.

::Yes I do.:: Kelfrey/Green Death growled. It had Green Death's demonic growl, but a bit of apprehension on Kelfrey's part. Just enough to be noticeable. The dragon swiped a paw at Garth, knocking him further into the ground. Garth kicked up at his stomach, knocking it backwards several feet and giving Garth enough time to get up.

::I'm not going to fight you, Kelfrey!:: He shouted in defiance.

::Why do you call me that? My name is Blood Moon! You said so yourself!:: The betrayed voice of Kelfrey resonated.

::Fine, BloodMoon, Kelfrey, it doesn't matter! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!::

::Then, Die, Useless!:: Green Death sneered. It ran at him, ready to destroy his flesh. Garth jumped into the air and over the dragon, completely untouched. But the Green Death didn't stop. It hit a tree before rebounding and heading towards him again. Garth easily dodged the attack again, and again, and again.

Frustrated, Green Death let out and angry roar and blew a fearsome flame at Garth. Garth ducked, holding up his flame-retardant wings to cover his face. When the barrage ended, he looked up through the ash. The field around him was barren of life, and yet he was still standing. The dragon across from him just looked in wonder.

::How the Hell did you survive that? Even dragon scales cannot withstand the temperatures of my fire! What are you?:: They were scared. They had met a dragon they could not control, could not destroy. And it was on the verge of destroying everything they had worked for.

::I am Garth Haddock the First. And I. Will. Not. Fight.:: Garth roared even louder at the Green Death, sending it back a few feet by the sound waves alone. Green Death growled, and rushed back at Garth.

There was a fierce battle that raged for hours. On and on and on it went, heaven and hell, colliding against each other in a battle for dominance. And the entire time, Garth would not attack. He would cover his face, dodge paw-swipes and jump out of the way, but there was no contact being made from Garth's side. The demon grew increasingly frustrated, slowly losing into its rage. Its heart began to beat even faster. At the edges of its eyesight was this red color, as if a red veil had been placed over his eyelids.

Garth could notice it. His movements became slightly less controlled, more erratic in nature. Garth found it easier and easier to dodge his shots. But his rage would make him more dangerous. Garth didn't want to, but he was going to have to fight his best friend and dragon-bond.

The two of them stood against each other, eyes daring the other to make a move. The flames around them grew higher as the sun settled into its zenith.

* * *

><p><strong>Rindel<strong>

The village was in an uproar. The new Night Fury had, in a single fell swoop, taken out the Red Night Fury's army of dragons and distracted it from the village. Everyone cheered, and some were using buckets of water to put out fires on houses and nearby trees. Rindel, however, was doing her best to obey her parents. She knew that Garth was out there, and she needed to help him.

Finally, she just couldn't stand it anymore. She headed out of the safety of the Meade Hall and into the thick of the former battle scene. Roars and screeches could be heard far off in the forest, but they were paid little attention. Rindel looked back to make sure her parents weren't watching.

Luckily for her, they were busy putting out a small fire on their Aunt's hut. Before anybody could notice her, she picked up a nearby axe that was laying on the ground and ran into the forest, after the noises.

Garth was in trouble, and she was coming to help.

**Well, the end is almost here. I hope to get a good bit of the next chapter done over Thanksgiving Break, and have it up sometime next weekend. Hope. I tend to procrastinate… :P**

**(This is an optional A/N). I am currently working on a three-shot in which Hiccup meets many famous New Testament characters, and is personally involved in some of them. Canon to both the Bible and HTTYD. Would you like to read it? Let me know in a review – or tell me if you like THIS story! **

**Please, please review! **


	15. Chapter 14: FaceOff

**Chapter 14**

**hRindel**

She ran though the forest, hoping to find traces of them somewhere. Scales here and there, and many a tree was either knocked over or gouged through. A rock had split in two, as if by some heavy force. She heard a cry, immediately to her right.

She turned her head, looking, hoping for the dragons to show. Sure enough, there were the two beasts of fury, fighting beyond the tree line. The one that was formerly known as Garth wouldn't attack, but the red one put up assault after assault. Garth was being beaten, his form growing weaker against the brute force of the stronger dragon. Running on instinct, Rindel took her axe and threw it as hard as she could at the demon.

Direct hit. The dragon barely flinched from the impact, but it was enough to distract it from Garth. It growled, looking over at her.

Ohhhh, Shiiit….

In an instant, the Red Demon was above her, teeth gnashing and grinding. She fell back onto the ground, prepared for the worst. Helpless against her fate, she closed her eyes and waited for death to take her. Death by the Demon.

**Garth**

He could feel his strength ebbing away. However stronger he was than his former human self, he couldn't hold up Kelfrey's attacks much longer. He had to do something to get the Demon out of him… but what?

Whiizzzzzz – boopf.

An axe hit Kelfrey dead-on the thigh. It obviously didn't hurt him, but the bloodlust was so strong in his eyes that it instantly turned, distracted from its opponent. Garth turned to look at the newcomer as well.

What the hell was Rindel doing here? His eyes went wide with fear as Kelfrey jumped on top of her, ready to eat her in a single gulp. Something surged through Garth, giving him the strength to attack. Whether he actually liked Rindel, or he couldn't stand to see anybody else hurt, he honestly had no idea. But he was on Kelfrey faster than Terrors to fish market. He knocked his former friend to the side, off of Rindel and onto his back. They clamored and clawed upon the ground, Kelfrey underneath Garth. Their roars and screams went louder and louder. Garth got more scratches in than Kelfrey had ever put on him.

What seemed like hours was in fact mere minutes, blood and scales flying this way and that. As the scene raged on, trees and other flora were annihilated by the carnage. A porcupine was squished, and nobody even felt it (except for the Porcupine, of course).

Weaker and weaker went Kelfrey's draconic form, giving up less and less of a fight. Finally, there was nothing Kelfrey or the Green Death could do as Garth hit him one last time. The dragon slipped onto the ground, unconscious.

Unconscious and not breathing. Garth breathed in and out deeply, doing as much as he could to get his thoughts straight. He looked down at Kelfrey, and shook with horror.

He had done this…

He, Garth… was a monster…

Even as the guilt accelerated on him, a more terrible fate arose from the body of Kelfrey/Blood Moon. Green mist rose against the wind, seeping out every porous part of the dragon's body. Every, single, one.

A low laugh went over the forest floor. It emanated from the trees, the rocks and the water. Garth could see Rindel slowly getting up from the forest floor with his peripheral vision, but his focus was on something else.

As the mist accumulated, it began to form into a shape, and that shape began to condense. It almost seemed real enough to touch….

And then it was.

The mist had become solid; it eyes still shut against the world. The dragon was unlike any Garth had ever seen – even the illusive Thunder Drums, Snapper Trappers and Skrill looked nothing like this thing. It had a long snout, with teeth lined up in perfection, as well as three eyes on either side of its head. The tail was clubbed, almost looking like a chicken leg in shape. It was much, much bigger than the Night Furies – than the Monstrous Nightmares, even!

(A/N: To think of this demon, imagine the Red Death from the movie. Now, make it smaller than the film-verse one, but larger than the dragons. Is it in your mind's eye? Good. Now, imagine that it's made completely of green mist that has solidified. Got it? That's the Green Death's true form. Tremble in awe of it.)

Garth could only look at the thing in fear. How was he supposed to kill an enemy he couldn't touch?

The Green Death laughed. "I am Green Death, mate of the Red Death, who was killed mercilessly by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third 300 years ago! And on this day, I will have VENGENCE!"

The dragon's voice could be heard to both dragons and humans. It didn't seem to be in any earthly language, yet they could understand it just the same.

Well, understanding isn't necessarily the right word, but it's the closest way they could classify it. It swooped down towards Rindel and Garth in a flurry of green smoke. A sudden cry from their right, and they were knocked to the side. The smoke went by harmlessly, moving past them with the wind.

Garth looked at their attacker/rescuer, and saw the last person he would have guessed.

"Asmov?" asked Rindel

**Guys, I apologize for the wait and for the shortness of the chapter. It's winding down now, but I've been having massive writers block. Not to mention I've been busy with schoolwork, my Eagle Project and my recent obsession with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I hope you can forgive me enough to review. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
